Hawk & hare PL
by lunajka
Summary: "Even if you cannot hear my voice I'll be right beside you dear"


Poranek pierwszego września był rześki, ale chłodny jak na końcówkę lata. Na peronie 9 i 3/4, tak jak co roku tego dnia, roiło się od uczniów, którzy po raz ostatni przed wyjazdem do Hogwartu ściskali swoich rodziców. Jednak jeszcze nigdy pożegnania te nie były tak smutne - matki zanosiły się płaczem, a najmłodsze dzieci wręcz piszczały ze strachu. Bali się, bo dawno nie było tak niebezpiecznie. Dawno Voldemort nie był tak niebezpieczny, jak był w tej chwili. Już od dawna nie miał tak wielu zwolenników.

Wśród tych wszystkich żegnających się ludzi, kroczył Neville Longbottom. Samotny, trzymając kufer, rozglądał się po peronie uważnie w nadziei, że zobaczy tych, na których mu tak zależało. Niestety, nikogo nie zauważył. Wszedł do pociągu i zajął jeden z ostatnich wolnych przedziałów. Jego wzrok przykuło jakieś dziecko, wyglądające na nie więcej niż jedenaście, dwanaście lat, które nie mogło zrozumieć, czemu jego matka zanosi się płaczem i nie chce go wypuścić z objęć. Chłopczyk patrzył zdziwiony na swojego ojca, który tylko poklepywał żonę po plecach. Rodzice bali się, że widzą swojego synka ostatni raz...

- O, tu jesteś!

Neville'a wyrwał z zamyślenia tak dobrze znany mu, rozmarzony głos. W drzwiach stała jego przyjaciółka, Luna Lovegood. Uśmiechała się do niego nieśmiało i spytała:

- Możemy się dosiąść?

- Jasne - odparł szczęśliwy. Luna usiadła naprzeciw niego, a za nią do przedziału weszła Ginny Weasley. Posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech. Wyglądała, jakby nie spała od kilku dni. Zajęła miejsce obok swojej przyjaciółki akurat w momencie, kiedy pociąg ruszył.

- Jak wam minęły wakacje?

Najbardziej banalne pytanie wymknęło mu się wręcz machinalnie.

- Średnio - przyznała cicho Ginny. - Wiesz, mój... Mój brat brał ślub miesiąc temu. I... Na wesele wtargnęli śmierciożercy.

- Domyślam się, że nie dla rozrywki... - stwierdził gorzko Neville.

- Chcieli dorwać Harry'ego, oczywiście...

- Był pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego i kompletnie nie wyglądał jak on - wtrąciła Luna, patrząc rozmarzonym wzrokiem na krajobraz za oknem.

- Coś się komuś stało?

- Nie - odrzekła Ginny. - Ale... Harry, Ron i Hermiona się teleportowali i od tego czasu nie mamy od nich żadnych wieści.

- Czyli nie będzie ich w Hogwarcie? - spytała Luna, patrząc pytająco na ich dwójkę.

Ginny pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Czy tylko ja boję się o to, co teraz stanie się z Hogwartem? - spytał nieco przestraszony Neville, patrząc to na Lunę, to na Ginny.

- Sporo o tym myślałam - wyznała Ginny poważnym tonem. - I myślę, że skoro Dumbledore... Odszedł, a ministerstwo zostało zinfiltrowane, to Hogwart jest kwestią czasu.

- Tatuś pisał o tym ostatnio - powiedziała Luna, wytrzeszczając oczy. - W _Żonglerze_. Wiecie, o tym, co teraz zrobią z Hogwartem. Doszedł do wniosku, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto mógł kogoś oddelegować, żeby wprowadził nowy reżim.

- To brzmi... Strasznie - stwierdził Neville po chwili ciszy. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić - Hogwart zawsze był oazą spokoju, miejscem, w którym uczniowie czuli się bezpiecznie, nawet ze świadomością, że poza murami zamku trwa terror popleczników Voldemorta.

- Wiem jak to brzmi, Neville - powiedziała cicho Ginny. - Ale myślę, że musimy się przygotować nawet na najgorsze.

Dziewczęta zaczęły razem przeglądać najnowsze wydanie Żonglera, a Neville wstał i otworzył leżący na półce kufer, żeby wyjąć z niego szaty. Nieoczekiwanie z kufra wyskoczyła ropucha, która po oddaniu kilku susów wdzięcznie wylądowała na kolanach Luny.

- Teodora! - krzyknął zdziwiony Neville. - Przez całe lato cię szukałem!

- Chyba lubi siedzieć w twoim kufrze - stwierdziła rozbawiona Ginny, odwracając _Żonglera_ do góry nogami.

- Najwyraźniej - mruknął ze śmiechem Neville i wyszedł z przedziału.

- Jest milutka! - powiedziała zachwycona Luna, głaszcząc ropuchę po główce. - A propos milutkich zwierzątek, co z Arnoldem?

- Uciekł mi - odrzekła beznamiętnie Ginny, przerzucając kartki czasopisma i kiedy zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka wygięła usta w podkówkę, wyjaśniła: - Fred i George nie powiedzieli mi, że puszki mają tendencję do zniknięć, gdy zbytnio się o nie dba.

- To podobnie jak chrapaki krętorogie - zauważyła Luna i zaczęła swój wywód na temat hodowli chrapaków. W międzyczasie wrócił Neville, który ochoczo włączył się w rozmowę. Znał już trochę Lunę i nie tylko tolerował jej dziwactwa - nieco go intrygowały i uważał je za dość urocze.

Podróż minęła jak z bicza strzelił. Zanim się obejrzeli, stali na peronie w Hogsmeade. Było już ciemno, chmury całkowicie przysłoniły niebo, a na dodatek padała niezmiernie irytująca mżawka.

- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni za mną!

Cała trójka zwróciła wzrok w kierunku potężnej sylwetki gajowego i nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Rubeusa Hagrida, który zgodnie z tradycją nawoływał nowych uczniów, by razem z nimi popłynąć łodziami do Hogwartu. Trudno było nie zauważyć, że szuka kogoś wśród tłumu uczniów. I nietrudno było zgadnąć, kogo.

- Myślicie, że będzie bardzo zawiedziony? - spytała z troską Luna, kiedy jechali powozem ciągniętym przez testrale.

- Ja sądzę, że mógł się spodziewać, że ich nie będzie - stwierdził Neville, wzruszając ramionami. - Wszyscy oczekują, że Harry coś zrobi, zacznie działać przeciwko Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Nikt nie liczył, że tak po prostu wróci sobie do Hogwartu i będzie się uczył do owutemów.

- Oni coś knują - wypaliła nagle Ginny, a Luna i Neville spojrzeli na nią zaciekawieni. - Jestem prawie pewna, że mają jakiś plan, widziałam jak zamykali się w pokoju na całe popołudnia... Może coś obmyślili?

Rzuciła im pełne nadziei spojrzenie.

- Oby - mruknął Neville i resztę krótkiej podróży odbyli w milczeniu.

Kiedy razem z tabunem uczniów przeciskali się przez salę wejściową, przez krótką chwilę rozbudziła się w Neville'u nadzieja, że być może to, co stało się pod koniec zeszłego roku szkolnego wcale niczego nie zmieniło. Że wejdą do Wielkiej Sali, nauczyciele powitają ich serdecznie i zasiądą do stołów, pogrążeni w rozmowach o wakacyjnych przygodach. Ale cała ta nadzieja rozwiała się, kiedy otwarto drzwi.

Pośrodku stołu nauczycielskiego siedział nie kto inny, lecz Severus Snape. Patrzył na uczniów z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Po obu jego stronach siedzieli nieznani nikomu nauczyciele, jakiś wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna i przysadzista kobieta. Wszyscy pozostali nauczyciele wyglądali, jakby zaraz mieli zemdleć albo wybuchnąć. Siedzący najbardziej z brzegu Hagrid wydawał się bardzo zaniepokojony całą sytuacją.

Neville poczuł, jak zbiera się w nim złość, jakiej od dawna nie czuł. Szedł wzdłuż stołów, wpatrzony w człowieka, którego zawsze się tak bał... Teraz jego strach zniknął, całkowicie się go pozbył. Nie potrafił czuć niczego innego niż nienawiść do osoby, która z zimną krwią zabiła Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu kiedyś bał się tego przerośniętego nietoperza. W tej chwili miał ochotę przyłożyć mu tacą ze szkolnej zastawy.

Razem z Ginny (z której ust posypała się wiązanka przekleństw) usiedli przy stole Gryfonów, a Luna odeszła od nich i dołączyła do Krukonów, cały czas ze zmarszczonym czołem obserwując nowego dyrektora. Nie ona jedna - uczniowie z przejęciem obserwowali nawet najmniejszy ruch Snape'a. Po chwili wszyscy zwrócili wzrok w stronę drzwi - profesor McGonagall wmaszerowała dziarskim krokiem do sali, trzymając w ręku Tiarę Przydziału. Za nią szła gromadka przestraszonych pierwszoroczniaków, rozglądających się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu.

Ceremonia przydziału odbyła się szybko, tak jak zawsze. Jedyną zmianą było to, że profesor McGonagall była dziwnie spięta. Co chwilę zerkała na dyrektora znad listy. Gdy w końcu "Wyber, Frederick" został przydzielony do Ravenclaw, profesor Snape powstał. Na sali zapanowała kompletna cisza.

- Witajcie w Hogwarcie - powiedział tonem, w którym trudno się było doszukać jakichkolwiek emocji. - Jak widzicie, w gronie nauczycielskim zapanowały pewne... Zmiany. Z polecenia Ministerstwa Magii zostałem ustanowiony nowym dyrektorem...

- Śmierciożercy - wyartykułowała bezgłośnie Ginny, a Neville skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

- ...pragnę także przywitać dwójkę nowych nauczycieli. Profesor Amycus Carrow będzie od dzisiaj nauczał obrony przed czarną magią, a jego siostra, profesor Alecto Carrow, zajmie się wpajaniem w wasze średnio... Ekhm, chętne do nauki głowy... Mugoloznawstwa, które jest od teraz przedmiotem obowiązkowym dla każdego.

Na sali zabrzmiały podekscytowane szepty, które Snape uciszył jednym machnięciem ręki.

- To nie jedyne zmiany - kontynuował. - Od tej pory każdy... Niegrzeczny uczeń... Będzie wysyłany do jednego z nowych nauczycieli. Jest to wymagane, każde uchylenie się od tego przepisu będzie surowo karane.

Nauczyciele wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

- I ostatnie ogłoszenie: w tym roku nie będą się odbywać rozgrywki quidditcha.

Ciszę przerwały krzyki i gwizdy zbuntowanych uczniów, którzy nie chcieli się zgodzić na zabranie im ich głównej rozrywki.

- To wszystko - zakończył dyrektor, całkowicie ich ignorując. Zasiadł, a na stołach pojawiły się wytworne potrawy.

- To jest jakaś paranoja - mruknął Neville, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Wiem - odparła szybko Ginny, patrząc z nienawiścią na Snape'a, który w najlepsze rozmawiał z Carrowem. - Więc, co z tym robimy?

- N-nie mam pojęcia - rzekł wymijająco, błądząc wzrokiem po stole. Czuł, jakby Ginny czegoś od niego oczekiwała. Ale czego? W końcu nie był Harrym, nie był tak odważny, żeby zostać przywódcą buntu. Czyżby myślała, że pierwszego dnia zaangażuje się w konspirację przeciwko śmierciożercom?

Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Dobra, ja idę... - powiedział cicho Neville.

- Nic nie zjesz?

- Nie... Nie jestem głodny.

Ale mimo to wziął z jednego półmiska sporego precla. Posłał Ginny wymuszony uśmiech, wstał i samotnie przemaszerował przez Wielką Salę, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru był pusty, najwyraźniej nikt tego wieczoru jeszcze tu nie wchodził. Neville wspiął się po schodach do dormitorium pewien, że nikogo tam nie zastanie. Mylił się.

- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami - powiedział siedzący na swoim łóżku Seamus. Widać było, że dzielenie dormitorium tylko z jedną osobą mu się nie uśmiecha. Neville zauważył, że kufry leżą obok tylko dwóch łóżek.

- A Dean? - spytał, po czym usiadł na swoim łóżku i ugryzł duży kęs precla.

- Uciekł - odparł gorzko Seamus. - Nie jest pewien, czy jego ojciec mógł być czarodziejem, więc istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że jest mugolakiem... Ukrywa się przed szmalcownikami.

Neville pokiwał głową. To wszystko przez Voldemorta, pomyślał. To przez niego ludzie muszą się ukrywać, zostawiać swoich przyjaciół, by chronić życie.

- Ci Carrowowie... - mruknął Seamus. - Nie wydają się zbyt mili, co nie?

- Niezbyt - powiedział Neville i westchnął głośno.

- No nic, zobaczymy jak będą wyglądały lekcje...

Widać było, że silił się na optymizm i sam zbytnio nie wierzył, że lekcje obrony przed czarną magią i mugoloznawstwa będą wyglądały normalnie - a przynajmniej normalnie jak na standardy Hogwartu.

Tego wieczoru obydwaj poszli spać bardzo późno - bardzo długo rozmawiali o swoich wakacjach, starając się nie myśleć o śmierciożercach w szkole. Chcieli się nacieszyć spokojem, który następnego dnia miał byś im odebrany.


End file.
